The New Perspective
by GhostAuthor
Summary: I know this a little late...actually a lot late, but here it is. The last of the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_~Lorette's POV~_

"If ya were anyone else, I'd be pissed,"said Victor. He watched as me, his mate, Lorette, drink _his _beer. We'd chosen to celebrate another successful kill in our own way. That meant a night drinking and watching sports. Sure, it's not the way most women celebrate anything, but I never have, or will be, most women. He needed to be reminded.

"If I were anyone else, I'd have left your ass years ago."

He laughed and kissed me. That's what I loved about him. I could curse, scream, and fight him, but he'd always laugh. I'll never understand that. He once told me that it was because my eyes changed to a cross between green and gold that he liked to see. He was a bit psycho, but he was my psycho. Suddenly, he stood from the bar.

"I gotta take a leek, I'll be back."

"Your bladder finally giving out, old man?"

"Fuck ya,"he called over his shoulder stalking away.

"Promises, promises."

Our relationship was a simple one. We were partners when we were together. He had my back, and I had his. I could say anything that was on my mind, and he always did anyway. His temper would come out every now and then, but I knew how to calm him down. I never had to ask myself if some one was looking out for me. That was his job, and he did it better than I'd dreamed when we met. I then remember the team we'd looked out for as well.

It had been awhile since everyone was together. Birdy had gone to Graydon's funeral and returned the next day. She found out some disturbing things about her past. Surprisingly, Kyle had been the one most concerned. Three months after the warehouse incident we received a package. It held dozens of pictures of William Stryker dead. There were bullet holes in his head and heart,and a note that said _Insurance _in blue ink. Of course, everyone was skeptical.

_~Flashback~_

"_It's obvious that they're fake,"said Josh."There's no way one woman could find him and kill him in three months."_

"_Don't underestimate that bitch,"said Victor."Her scent's all over this shit. She did it alright."_

"_Why? What would she gain by killing Stryker? The Church wasn't after her,"said Blink_

"_Like the note says, insurance. Ya saw how she imitated Stryker in front o' Graydon. She can do it again jus' as easy in front o' millions."_

"_Then why tell us?"asked Kyle._

_Victor gave us all a grin that showed his teeth."She doesn't want me after 'er. Give it a few months, then it'll be on the news._

~_End Flashback~_

Just as he predicted, William Stryker was found dead of two gunshot wounds. Police had search for the murderer, but she was never found. Many of his supporters rioted and were dealt with by the X-  
>Men. The bases for the FoH were sent to them anonymously as a parting gift. The team disbanded and went their separate ways. Blink went traveling alongside Calvin. Josh and Rena had settled down in San Diego. Toad went back to freelance work, and Birdy and Kyle went with him to learn the ropes.<p>

That made Victor go back to work as well, and he brought me along with him. He didn't have much to teach me, and I learned fast. The jobs were quick, and it gave him a challenge on his hunts. I excepted his world and what he did with no problems

I was interrupted from my memories be a tapping on my shoulder. A young stood in front of me with two beers in his hands. He was cute. Dark brown hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes, but he was practically a kid. He and his buddies had just entered and barely looked old enough to drink.

"Excuse me, miss,"He looked back at a table full of college jocks."but can I offer you a drink?"

"Not thanks. You're not really my type."

His smile faltered a bit but held."What is exactly is that? I'd change for a beautiful woman like you."

"No. My preference is in the more _feminine _type if you catch my drift."

His jaw dropped for a second before he ran back to his table so fast that he forgot his beers. I looked at the table and winked at one of the jocks' girlfriend. They laughed at their friend's rotten luck, and I laughed at my performance.

I grabbed a handful of pretzels from the dish and tried them. They were salty as hell! Normally, I didn't take beer from strange men, but when you had enhanced taste buds and a mouth full of salt, desperate times called for desperate measures. I reached for one, but it was snatched before I got to it. Victor stood over me smirking.

"So, I'm the feminine type now, huh?"

I belted out into laughter again. Feminine was something I'd never call him.

"You heard that? I thought I'd have some fun."

He sat down and shook his head."Ya gotta twisted little mind, Lori."

I grabbed the the second beer left and rested my chin on his shoulder with my mouth by his ear.

"I married you. I still not sure if I was like this before or after."

He chuckled and downed the beer mumbling 'Crazy broad.'.

We stayed this way for another 15 minutes. Soon, I started feeling weird. The growling of the beast within me started growing for no reason. My nostrils flared, and the scent of the bar came on was like my senses had been flipped into overdrive. I looked at Victor;he was feeling it too. Victor looked at me then his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Lori we gotta go. NOW!"

I was thankful to leave, but his alertness startled me a bit. He half dragged me to the truck and fumbled with the keys before pulling out like hell was behind darkness helped calm me down a bit, but Victor's anxious wasn't helping.

"Victor. What is it?"

"Ecstasy. The jock ya spoke ta spiked the drinks. Dammit! I shoulda smelled it!"

"Fuck."

He actually smiled at that."That's the only bonus. Fer some reason, ferals get really primal an' horny whenever we get the shit in our system."

"You know this, how?"

"Some women wanted what they couldn't 'ave, an' it ended badly."

I was silent until he parked outside our cabin in the woods. His scent had already changed, and as soon as the car stopped and hopped out and ripped off his socks,shoes, and shirt. His hair was standing on end. The urge to flee overwhelmed me, and before I knew it, I was sprinting barefoot away from him.

_~3rd Person_

Victor could smell her. Her scent made him made him salivate like it always did. Lorette had fled like her instincts told her to. Good. He quietly stalked after her. He could smell clearly since she didn't use scented crap like most women, and he love it. She wanted him, but he'd have to work for it. That suited him just fine. She was a challenge, but the prize at the end was more than worth it.

He ran his hands through his hair and took off after her scent. She was farther into the woods than he expected. She was turned away from him, and he was down wind giving him the perfect opportunity for an ambush. He grabbed her and pushed her against the bark of the tree. The bare skin on her arms was on fire from his touch. Her senses were screaming, screaming for him.

He bared his fangs, and Lorette bit her lip as his hands slid down her body. His eyes were closed but he knew exactly where to touch and how far to bend to kiss her. Her legs went around his waist,and he pushed her harder against the tree. Her clothes were soon in strips courtesy of his claws.

"Mmmm! Don't...stop,"she moaned in his ear, all fear gone. He kissed her roughly again.

Being out there like that felt natural to them both. Their feral halves took control, and they were lost. She could feel him grinding the head of his manhood against her entrance. She broke their kiss and moaned, so he went to work kissing and biting her neck and shoulders. Her breathing became uneven, and her hands curled in his hair as he aroused her to no end.

He smirked against her skin and lifted his head to look at her. Her skin was flushed, and her hair was beginning to curl. Victor kissed her once more, biting her lip when he pulled away. He flipped them both some that she was on her hands and knees under him. He dropped to his knees and had rammed into her with a brutal force. She growled beneath him, but it wasn't out of pain.

Victor felt her clamp around him and his hands gripped her waist harder. His slid out and began to trust into her. This was the roughest he'd ever been, and Lorette loved it. She never thought she'd willingly submit, but a part of her knew she wasn't submitting at all. They were mating on the purest level. He rotated his hips and plunged to hit her G-spot. She screamed with pleasure, and he did it again. He was soon lost in a wave of heat. She was completely wet with cum when he finally came, and their juices mixed as he growled her name with what little voice he had left.

Lorette's knees gave way, and she brought them both down onto their sides still connected. He slid out of her, but his erection was still raised. He looking into her golden eyes and understood exactly what she wanted next. She rolled over to face him and pushed him onto his back. Her knees bent on both sides of him as she straddled him. She kissed him and let him slide inside again. He growled deep within his chest, and his hands cupped her ass, allowing him deeper inside.

She rolled her hips against his, and his hands trailed up her body. His hands grabbed each of her breasts and began to knead them. Her speed increased, and he felt her nipples harden. With a grin, he released one and caught the it in his mouth. He couldn't resist sucking and teasing the nipple with his teeth and tongue. He drew blood and felt her dip low giving him one long stroke that made him shudder with pleasure. He felt her stop and grind against him. Pressure built up, and they soon cried out as they came again. Lorette saw stars for second before she moved.

"...Wow,"Victor said dazed as she slid off of him,and his limp cock fell. His feral half had retreated for now. Ecstasy had did its job ten fold this time.

Both were panting and covered in sweat, and he could see blood on his chest from where her nails were, but he didn't care. Lorette fell on her side, and Victor spooned her to his chest with his arms around her.

"Yeah,"she replied equally dazed.

He smiled as he saw her. Her lips were red, her hair was tangled, and her skin was still flushed;she looked beautiful. Her clit was red from his abuse, and she was going to be sore for a while. He felt small pang of guilt after thinking about it, but he knew she thought it was worth it.

"Love ya,"he said kissing her neck.

Lorette turned and kissed his chest."Love you,too."

She then snuggled up to him, placing her head under his chin, and let her eyes fall closed. Victor let out a purr of contentment and threw his leg over hers before he fell asleep as well.

They awoke hours later before dawn and did it again, this time of their own animal need and desire for each other. They greeting the morning with screams, growls, and grunts that shook the forest. They even stayed and watched the sun rise in the branch of a tree before heading back to the cabin and sleeping the day away. This was their way, and they weren't going to live any other way.

_3 Weeks Later_

Lorette looked at the little object in hand with disdain. She was really starting to hate the color pink. The little plus was mocking her. All four of them were. The right thing to do would be to tell Victor first, but she needed another woman's advice. She grabbed the phone and dialed her oldest and closest friend Rena.

"Rena ,this you?"

"No it's Josh. What is it Lori?"

"Nothing just put Rena on the phone now!"

"Alright, alright. Here she is."

"Is their a reason you terrified my husband?"

"Rena I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT? I thought you couldn't-"

"I thought so too."

"What are gonna tell Vic?"

"I'll get to that later."

"Lori, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later," Rena said seriously over the phone.

"I know that!"Yelled Lorette pacing around the bedroom holding one of the four tests in her hand."He'll smell it in a few weeks, but I can't come out and say 'Victor, I'm pregnant.'. He'll-"

"YER WHAT?"

Lorette turned around and saw her shocked husband standing at the door. She heard a click on the phone and sat it down on the bed. _SELLOUT!_

"Lori. Please tell me yer jokin',"he said still in shock.

"I wish I was," she said closing her eyes with her head in her hands.

She took at seat on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling sicker. She didn't hear him walk up but felt the bed sag under his weight. Victor could smell fear rolling off of her, and he felt something sting him in the chest. She was scared and had right to be, but it still pissed him off. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"How are exactly are ya pregnant?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Ya know what I mean. Ya told me years ago that ya couldn't 'ave kids."

"I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Ya don't look it at all. What are we gonna do?"

"I want the baby Vic. So, _you_ can either stay and help me raise it or leave and I'll raise it on my own. Take your pick."

He fell back and pulled her with him onto his chest smiling. He knew she wasn't kidding about this. The woman always had a fierce protective instinct when it came to something she cared about. Another reason she was the perfect mate.

"This is gonna be a long nine months,"he said as he stared at the ceiling. She looked at him shocked, then with a smile."Ya really didn't think I was gonna leave did ya?"

"No. I was just nervous about telling you."

"I'm actually gonna be a dad. Hopefully it won't be like Graydon."

"Growing up without a parent can seriously mess up a kid, you know that."

"Yeah, but growin' up wit' a parent can mess up a kid. I'm proof o' that."

She felt his anxiety and rolled atop him to look in his eyes.

"You won't be like your dad. I'd never let you go that far,"she promised before giving him a kiss.

"I know ya won't. I trust ya more than anythin'. Hell, yer probably the only person I trust completely."

Lorette smiled. She loved it when he was like this. He was completely relaxed, and there was nothing held back. She tried to cover up a yawn but couldn't. Victor's eyes opened.

"Time fer bed."

"I'm not tired. Really."

"Liar. Yer gonna be on bed rest until our cub is born, so get used ta it,"he said, his voice holding no room for argument.

"You're gonna do this for the next nine months, aren't you?"

He sat back up and pulled her into his lap. He looked her in the eyes and replied,"O' course."

She rolled her eyes and got up. They both got up and prepared for bed. Soon she was pressed against his chest, and his arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

"This isn't gonna be easy,"she said suddenly.

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled."Nope."

"We're gonna screw up once or twice."

"Yep."

"We're gonna argue a lot more."

"Yep."

"Some days we might even hate each other."

"Yep."

"How can you be so damn calm?"

He laughed."I'm jus' as scared as ya are. I ain't exactly the family type, but I'd give my life fer somethin' I love."

She rolled over."I know you would. It's a shame they'll never know their grandparents."

"Fer yer side maybe, but not mine."

She yawned again."You never told me about your childhood. You gave me your mother's ring and that you hate your dad, but you never told me anything else."

A chill went down his spine."Rest. I'll tell ya one day."

Thankfully, she felt his resentment and decided not to protest. Instead, she nuzzled closer and felt him relax. Victor looked at down at her once she was asleep for sure and vowed that she and their cub would be safe. Even from him if needed be.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It was now May, and Lorette was about four months pregnant. Victor had taken her shopping numerous times for stuff for her and the baby. He couldn't but laugh at how she complained about morning sickness or gaining weight, but he assured her that she looked fine and stood by with ginger ale every time. Now they were on their way to an appointment with a doctor that Victor actually liked some what.

"Victor Creed, I presume. I'm Dr. Clemens. Please have a seat Mrs. Creed. I hope you haven't had to much trouble."

"Not much. I'm just ready to behead him for doing this to me,"said Lorette sliding onto the table.

Victor stepped behind her as the doctor began his test and laughed."Ya didn't complain _when _I ya got inta this mess."

"I was preoccupied at that moment."

"Yeah. Ya were busy screamin' my name an' beggin' me not ta stop."

"Keep talking, and I'll have to lie to my child about their father."

He laughed again and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek just to mess with her. He heard Dr. Clemens clear his throat.

"It seems that everything is in order,"said Dr. Clemens."If you'd like, I could do an ultrasound to find out the baby's gender."

"Alright."

"I must warn you, the gel will be a bit cold."

The doctor lifted her shirt to expose her stomach and rubbed the gel. Lorette shivered a bit, and Victor placed his warm hands on her shoulders. Dr. Clemens turned the machine's screen to face them and pointed.

"You're about 14 weeks along, and your baby girl in perfectly healthy."

Victor's world stopped. A baby girl. His baby girl. He'd actually create a life instead of just ending one. He was responsible for someone besides himself now. He was going to have to own up to the promise he made the night she'd told him. He refused to screw up.

"Victor. You still with me?"he heard Lorette call followed by her hand resting atop the one on her shoulder.

He shook his head and grinned."Always."

He leaned over the back of the table and kissed her gently. He broke away and nodded at Dr. Clemens before helping Lorette of of the table. She gave him an odd look, but he kept smiling. His arm wrapped around her waist until they reached the car.

"I think we should move,"He said after they got in.

"What?"This is was shocking. He hated cities and being anywhere near people.

"I mean we need a place fer the cub ta go ta school an' out there ain't gonna cut it."

"I see your point, but where are we going exactly?"

"I'll look over my house records, an' we can pick one."

"Do you think we can find one somewhere quiet?"

He gave her a peck on the cheek before pulling off for home."Of course."

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Weeks Later<span>_

Lorette was starting to worry about Victor. She liked the fact that he was happy, but he was acting a bit odd. Ever since their visit to the doctor, he'd done everything she'd ask with a smile, but he wasn't sleeping much. Most women would be glad to have a husband who acted like he did, but she was most women. She wanted her Victor back. Now was her chance. She'd come back from another trip to the bathroom, and he was spread across the bed with his eyes closed. He moved over a bit without looking up. She came and sat down beside him and leaned back.

"Victor is their something you wanna tell me?"she said softly.

He looked up this time."No. What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm asking you. You've been acting strange ever since we found out we were having a girl."

Victor moved over and rested his head next to her stomach that now had a small bump. She instinctively rested her hand in his hair.

"I'm fine."He yawned and tried to sit up, but Lorette held his shoulders.

"No you're not. You haven't slept in days."

"Sorry if I kept ya awake,"he said almost sheepishly.

"ARGH! Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Being complete and utter chicken shit!"

Before she knew it, he's broken from her grasp and was pressing her to the bed."Who the hell are ya callin' chicken shit?"

"You! You've been acting like a pussy for the past few weeks, and I'm sick of it! You're scared about something, and you're acting like I'm made of fucking glass. I'm not one of those 'frails' you're used to, and I refuse to let you think that I am!"she snarled in his face.

He growled deep in his throat with all traces of his humanity gone. Who the hell did she think was? She'd come out and insulted him after he'd done everything he could to be a good man for her? He jumped off of her to keep from hurting her accidentally and started pacing the room like a caged lion.

"I don't think yer like them! Yer one of the bravest people I know fer fuck's sake!" He yelled back running his hands through his hair. He stopped pacing and saw that she was standing with her arms crossed.

"Then why are you acting like I am?"she asked softer than before.

"I'm tryin' ta be the man ya deserve. I don't want my cub growin' up thinkin' that 'er dad was an animal."

"I thought that was true."

It was. She'd called him that plenty of times, and he accepted it. He _liked _that she did.

"I don't want 'er knowin' that!"He yelled and turned away.

Lorette came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her nose into his back, and he soon smelled tears. She was crying. Lorette rarely cried about anything. Shit! Despite being able to handle just about anything, one thing Victor could not handle was crying. He needed to fix it fast. Victor turned around and felt like shooting himself. She was trying not to, but he could see the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and tried to stop the tears.

"Damn hormones,"she mumbled, but he could tell that she was really upset about him.

"Shh. I didn't mean ta yell. I'm jus' wanna be a good dad. She doesn't deserve ta see me as an animal."

"Victor. It's not about what we deserve, it's about what we want. I can't speak for her, but I want my husband. The man _and_ animal. The one that was loving and purred when I stroked his hair, and the one that was savage and fucked me until I screamed and wouldn't stop until we were both satisfied."

He felt her relax but still held her there. Suddenly, she felt something move, and it wasn't him. Victor pulled back and looked at her then her stomach.

"Was that-?"

"Yep."

He pulled her into his arms and put her on the bed. He then hopped onto the other side in his previous position.

"Vic-"

"Hush."

He pressed his ear to her stomach and started grinning. Then the baby kicked again right under Victor's nose. He heard Lorette giggle and looked up.

"She gonna take after 'er mother. She's already violent an' hittin' 'er daddy,"he said moving onto the pillow beside her.

"That's a possibility. Now what did you hear?"

"I heard 'er heartbeat. She even smells like ya already. I'm doomed,"he said after realizing something

She gave him a peck on the chin and snuggled into the crook of his neck."Why's that?"

"I have a feelin' that I'm gonna be beatin' boys away until she's 30. Maybe after that."

"You can't watch her forever."

"Like hell I can't."

She laughed."We'll see. You know you've become a real softie now."

He growled."Tell anyone, an' I'll kill ya."

"Yeah right. I know that your bark is a lot worse than your bite."

"Considerin' how many times I've bit ya, ya should know that ain't true."

"True,"she said."but you're not exactly quiet after you go over the edge if you get my drift"

Victor felt the calming motion of her hand move against him softly. He looked down and let loose a warning growl. Lorette smiled at him and roped him into a kiss. It soon turned into a full make out session. He wasn't able to have sex with her like he wanted, but this was good too.

They spent the rest off the night talking. They talked about plans for the baby, their past adventures, and much more. Late into their conversation, Victor felt her drift to sleep. He pulled the covers around them both and wrapped her in his arm. She purred when he rubbed her back, and he soon fell asleep as well.

_2 Months Later_

Victor was on the bed with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed. Today was July 10-Lori's birthday. She was 6 months pregnant, and it showed. Her scent had changed, and her hormones were out of control. She was brushing her hair, or attempting to, and getting ready for their trip to the house they'd picked.

Victor heard a snap and curses. He laughed and sat up. Lorette's hair kept growing and growing, and due to it's naturally curled state, it tangled like crazy. He refused to let her hack it all off, and she was mad at him but honored his request. It now fell down her back like a dark red curtain.

"That's the second comb this month, Lori,"he taunted. He then ducked to avoid the plastic handle.

"Shut up. Fuck it-this is a lost cause. It's like trying to get you to stop eating meat."

He laughed and came up behind her. His right arm wrapped around her chest allowing his hand to sit on her left shoulder, while his left hand sat on her stomach. It mirrored the picture that sat on the dresser in front of them and the one in his wallet.

"Yer right 'bout that one. I like yer hair like this anyway,"he said burying his nose in it."It holds yer scent jus' right."

Lorette twisted the gold watch on his wrist and saw the time."Let go. I wanna get there before 3."

He released her and snatched up his wallet and keys.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, they did make it, despite the numerous stops for Lorette to pee. Victor pulled into the driveway and looked to his right. Lorette was asleep with her head against the window. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her up.<p>

"Lori. We're here."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the house and gasped. It was a deep blue two-story house. The lawn was pretty large, and the garage could hold at least two cars. The lawn was cleanly cut and just large enough. Victor saw her smile and grinned.

"Ya like it?"

"It's perfect."

"Good, 'cause it's all yers."

"Don't you mean ours?"

"Nope. I mean yers. I put it yer name an' everythin'. Consider it a birthday present."

"This is a pretty big birthday present."

"Wait 'til ya see the inside."

Victor spent the rest of the evening showing Lorette around. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms plus a master bed and bath. There was a modern kitchen that was still stocked with canned food but otherwise empty. That lead to a shopping trip. Alden wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. They stored up on food and spent the day out.

"Well, what do ya think?"he asked as they lounged on the bed in the master bedroom.

"I love it. The town's nice and the house is perfect. This has been the best birthday ever if you don't count your daughter kicking me every few hours."

"Oh, so now she's my daughter."

"Yes. She tortures her mother for amusement just like you do."

He grinned wickedly and patted her stomach."Good girl. She gonna be like 'er mother more though. Feisty an' stubborn 'til the end."

"Good. You'll have two of us to worry about now."

"I'm really doomed."He groaned threw his head back.

"We never thought of a name."

He groaned again, and this time it turned into a yawn.

"We can of somethin'. We 'ave ta fix up the nursery in the mornin', lets get some sleep."

He was tired. He'd carted her around all day. He'd even carried the groceries in and helped her put them away. He was still being nice, but he now vocalized his opinions. She rubbed his chest and nodded. He pulled back the covers and slipped off his shirt before climbing under next to her. Her head moved onto his chest, and the two fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of three heartbeats.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_2 Months Later_

Victor was awoken from a deep sleep by a nudging on his chest. Lorette had rolled over and was tapping him. The chill of the autumn had come quickly. She'd was spending most of the time watching him work inside and outside the house.

"Victor, I'm hungry."

He looked over. It was 6:30 in the morning. There weren't many things he wouldn't do for her. He'd sit back and watch her during doctor visits and listen to her complain about how heavy she's gotten. He'd even rub her back, shoulders, or feet when she got really sore without her having ta ask him. This, however, was nuts.

"What do ya want?"

"A caramel apple. One with nuts."

He stared for a second."We don't 'ave any."

"The store downtown does."

He sighed. This was definitely a downside. She kissed him on the chin, and he saw the pleading look in her eyes._"Dammit! I shouldn't 'ave looked."_

He hopped out of bed, dressed, and left. He drove to the store, still sleepy. He grabbed a basket and followed his nose. Victor eventually found the display table and grabbed five apples without thinking. He yawned at the cashier and heard him chuckle.

"How far is she?"

"Huh?"

"Your girl. She's pregnant right?"

Victor looked up at him for the first time. He was in his early 40s at least with dull red hair and brown eyes. He's name tag said Jacob.

"How did ya know?"

"I got 3. Two girls and a boy. They and my wife are the light of my life. I had to get fudge to go with apples and tacos with sour cream once. How far is yours?"

"8 months an' looks ready ta pop. I still ain't sure how I've stayed wit' 'er this long."

"$16.08. You know she's worth it."

Victor handed the man a twenty."Keep the change. What makes ya think I think that?"

"Well, for one you came and got what she wants this early. Hell, you've even been with her all this time. You wouldn't believe how many dead beat dads there are now a days. Here you go, and trust me, the kid will be worth it when you see them for the first time."

Victor grunted and left thinking about the man's words. He arrived home and saw Lorette sitting at the counter with a glass of milk. He picked her up and twirled her around grinning like an idiot. _I feel like a sap fer doin' this, but I know I'm one lucky sap. _

"VICTOR! STOP!"

He laughed but sat her down in his lap."I got yer apples, babe."

"Thanks. Now is there a reason you nearly sent me into labor?"

"I jus' saw a new perspective o' my life is all."

She looked at him then grabbed an apple."Uh huh."

She tore off the plastic and bit down. He held her as best he could around the waist and rested his nose in her hair. He didn't say anything. He simply sat and enjoyed her presence.

"You're a strange man Victor,"she said with only the stick and the core left.

"Says the woman who wanted a caramel apple at 6 in the mornin'."

"Blame your daughter and my hormones. Now lets go back to bed."

He picked up up bridal style and laughed when he felt the baby kick beneath his hands."I don't think she likes that very much."

"Well, she can voice all her opinions she she finally comes out."

"Yeah, an' she's gonna have somethin' ta say 'bout everythin' jus' like 'er momma."

"Keep it up, and you sleep alone."

"Ya need me. Who else is gonna be yer heated pillow at night?"he asked sitting gently on the bed without releasing her.

"I could always get a cat. One that won't talk back."

"I'm hurt. Ya'd trade yer husband fer a pet."

Lorette saw his face and laughed. She kissed his cheek."You know I wouldn't let you go that easily. You know to much."

"I should be sayin' that ta ya. I'm the experienced assassin."

"Thanks to you, so I am I remember. Between your money and mine we can retire peacefully."

"What happened ta 'ours'?"

"You know the answer. We watched _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_, and we lived it."

He laughed."Yeah. It's a good thing we told each other 'bout our jobs. Still mad I didn't get my money, though"

"Who says you didn't? A Texas bank received a hefty sum that night."

"Ya connivin' minx,"he murmured before kissing her.

"You love me for it. Now give me the remote. I'm not tired, and I wanna watch NCIS. I know you like the autopsies."

"I know how ta do an autopsy, ya know."

"Let me guess, your equipment isn't sterilized."

His smile was pure evil."I washed my hands."

Lorette shook her head and turned on the TV. "Just when I'd almost forgotten who I married."

He laughed manically. He then gave her another kiss just to remind her who he was. She gladly returned it then curled against his chest to watch TV into the morning.

_~1 Month Later~_

October made Victor feel a bit anxious. The due date was getting closer, and he was getting a bit nervous. Lorette was both amused and annoyed at his attempts to get her relax more. She'd managed to convince him to take her out to a diner that sold the kind of hash browns she wanted. Since it was Halloween, there were orange and black decorations everywhere.

He now sat be her side in a booth near the back. She was glad to see _him _relax for once. His long-sleeved shirt was open, but thankfully, he had a T-shirt on underneath it. Lorette leaned against him placed her hand on his. He felt how cold her hands were and frowned. He took her hand and kissed it before releasing it. He smiled down at her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Why didn't ya say that ya yer were cold?"

"I like it out here and that you're relaxed finally."

"That's nice, but I don't want my girls ta freeze,"said Victor standing and holding his hand out for her. Lorette took his hand and stood."Go on an' heat up the truck. I'll finish up here."

He kissed her softly and called for the waitress. He left a tip using the first thing he pulled out of his wallet and hurried out. Lorette was in the passenger seat with her hands on the heater, and Victor pulled out with his eyes on the rising sun. He didn't even see the driver coming.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Victor clutched his head as his slid down in the chair. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He could Lorette's screams in the other room despite the thick walls. He could smell the blood, too, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

An ambulance had been called, but both were out at the time. Victor had woken up on a bed, and the doctors had to sedate him to calm him down. The truck had flipped twice, and they'd both lost so much blood that they should be dead. Victor couldn't help but chuckle at that. Then they told him that she'd went into labor, and that there was a chance that they could lose her. He stopped laughing.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Victor was truly scared. How could he choose between the mate he loved more than anything and the cub he wanted to learn to love? His head was still hurting from the drugs, and those thoughts weren't helping. The doctor came out of the room taking off his mask and gloves. Victor stood up.

"How are they?"

"They're both alive and healthy. I'm not sure how, but they are. You're a very lucky man Mr. Creed. This has got to be the most stressful birthing I've ever done."

"I know I am. Can I see them?"

"Sure. Your wife is asleep, and they're running tests on your daughter."

Victor thanked the man and went inside. For once, he wanted to retch at the smell of blood. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. Lorette was way too pale for his liking, but he could tell she ways alive by her scent. He brought her hand to his lips and let his head rest by her side. His eyes drifted closed soon afterward.

* * *

><p>Victor woke up to the feeling of a soft hand in his hair. He looked up and saw Lorette cradling their daughter in her other arm. The color had returned to her, and she was smiling at him.<p>

"Am I dreamin'?

She laughed and slid over on the bed.

"No. Now come meet your daughter. Christina Jade Creed."

He hopped next to her without question, and she offered him Christina. He was nervous about this too, and she could tell. Victor took her anyway and immediately felt protective of her. He saw Christina's eyes open. They were the same deep green color as Lorette's. Then she began to cry loudly and startled him. Lorette snickered took Christina. She pulled down one side of the hospital gown down and began to breast feed her.

"How did ya know?"

"Simple. She's like her father."

He blinked then sat back to watch them. His beautiful mate and cub together. When Lorette finished, she passed Christina back to Victor.

"Burp her while I get dressed. The doctor's came while you were asleep and said we were clear, but I didn't wanna move and wake you

He nodded and soon heard a soft burp. He pulled back and saw that Christina was smiling a bit at him.

"Yer not gonna be lady like are ya CJ?"

She started to wiggle in his arms as Lorette came back to bed in the sweats left by the nurse."CJ?"

"I took the C from Christina an' the J from Jade. She doesn't mind, do ya CJ?"CJ replied with a yawn and snuggled into her dad's chest."See?"

Lorette laughed at them both."She's definitely gonna be a daddy's girl."

"Maybe. Listen, I need ta leave fer a few hours. The truck was totaled, an' we need a few things fer 'er. I want ya both alright when I get back"

"We'll be fine,"she replied. She could tell that he didn't want to leave them.

Victor smiled and wrapped his free arm around Lorette. They stayed that way until Victor felt Lorette fall asleep. He carefully moved away without waking her and placed CJ in the bassinet with his large tattered shirt wrapped over her like a blanket. He pulled the sheets back over Lorette and walked out.

_~Hours Later~_

Victor didn't have to go far from the hospital to get a car. He went home to pick up the car seat they'd gotten and took a shower. He then drove as fast a possible back to the hospital. However, he made one stop along the way before going to the hospital.

When they arrived home, Victor looked to find that both of his girls were asleep. He fingered the gold wedding ban on the gold chain around his neck and smiled. He got out and unhooked the seat from the truck. He took her upstairs to the nursery and put her in her crib then went back to the truck and carried Lorette to bed.

Lorette stirred in his arms halfway there and looked up to see him smiling at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned his head at the last second and captured her lips instead. She kissed him back and rested her head on his shoulder until they reached their room. Victor regretfully let her down and let her undress. He stripped down and heard her go check on CJ. She stood at the doorway, so he crept up behind her and held her around the waist.

"It's kinda hard to believe that we're actually parents."

"I know. Lets get some sleep. It won't be long 'til she's screamin' her lungs out fer us ta get her."

"You've got the first one."

"Fair enough. I met up wit' Calvin and Blink. They planned ta join the X-Men fer a while. Ever since Blink found a way to go out without much notice, she wanted to go see everythin'. They'd just gotten back from a trip to Spain an' decided ta settle down a bit. They even eloped in Vegas."

Lorette laughed and climbed into bed next to him."It was Kyle's idea probably. He and Birdy both are doing pretty well."

"She still ain't left 'im yet? That's a shock."

"Funny. He said the same thing about us."

Victor chuckled and pulled Lorette tighter against him.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

By December, Victor knew that CJ was not a normal child. She slept and ate a lot, and she hardly ever cried. When she did, it wasn't loud, just enough to get their attention. Lorette told him that each child acts differently depending on their parents. He, on the other hand, would sit and watch CJ throughout the day. Like now, when he was trying to figure out what brought on a crying fit.

"Staring at her isn't gonna help,"Lorette called out.

He'd told her he could deal with it, so she sat back and watched him. CJ had been crying for most of the morning with no signs of stopping.

_Yes it will _he thought when he realized the answer."She's teethin'."

"She's barely three months."

"Have ya fergotten how our teeth get?"

"True."

He stood and went to the kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a bottle and grabbed CJ's. He poured the contents of the glass bottle into CJ's milk. He took a swig of the glass bottle's contents and screwed the caps back on both then shook CJ's bottle. Lorette sniffed and realized that he'd mixed whiskey seconds later.

"Vic, are you crazy? You gave a baby whiskey."

"Shh. She's sleepin',"he said turning around."It's an old home remedy. Her gums are numb, so now she can sleep."

"If she becomes an alcoholic, I'll blame you."

"It won't kill 'er. She's got 'er fangs an' healin' factors already, an' its a matter o' time 'fore she gets her claws."

Lorette stood beside him and lifted one of CJ's hands. The nails were already turning into a yellowish color.

"I was about fourteen when I finally had all three. You?"

Victor stiffened a bit."Nine."

She looked at him. Nine? Being a teenager with a mutant power was hard enough, but a nine year old with different ones was crazy. The look on his face told her that his father wasn't to happy about it either. Her curiosity was overruled by her concern. He'd worked up the nerve to tell her bits and pieces now and then but nothing major. Her father always told her that some things are best kept secret, so she let him be.

"You've had your powers for a long time."

"Yeah. Lets hope that CJ has a few years o' peace. She's a handful already."

"She takes after her father. Now lets get her to bed finally."

"Ya hear that? Yer mama's blamin' _me _fer way ya act,"he said to the sleeping child marching upstairs."when _she's _the one that causes trouble."

When her reach the room, he kissed her forehead and placed her in her crib.

"I'll tell ya more when yer older an' can understand, but know that she's ain't as innocent as she looks."

"That's the warning you're gonna be giving to people about her,"said Lorette from the doorway.

"Yer probably right."

He went up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Do ya remember that last time I pleasured ya?"

His voice was a low purr. She knew he only spoke like that before he killed or if he was aroused. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Almost a year. I'm shocked that we've kept our hands off of each other."

"So am I. CJ's kept us busy, an' I didn't trust myself ta take ya durin' the pregnancy. Though, it seems we have time on our hands."

Her hand rubbed his hair softly as she smiled up at him."You sure you can still handle me, babe?"

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, and he pulled her into a rough kiss. His hands dropped below her waist and groped her ass. He pulled away and grinned at her expression.

"Does that answer yer question?"

She kissed him again, just a rough as before. Victor couldn't help but pull her up so that her legs were around his waist. She pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

"Does that answer yours?"

"Completely. Now lets go 'fore we wake 'er up by accident."

He quickly closed the door and carried her to their room. His body felt alive again. His skin hummed from the kisses, and he wanted have her again and again. Then a random thought floated into his head. She expected that. Their last time was savage, so how would she react if he changed tactics? Especially after all this time. He placed her on the bed and began to find out.

Their clothes were gone in seconds, and he couldn't help but stare at her. Her body had filled out from the pregnancy. She was curvier than before, and he couldn't control the urge to bite down on her shoulder. He was slightly amazed that the mark was still there. He let go and trailed kisses down her stomach then back up. He pulled he legs apart and looked up at her. He slid a single finger inside her. He felt her respond by bucking her hips forward. He slipped another inside and slid them both deeper.

"Fuck!"he heard her curse.

"Not jus' yet, Lori,"her purred. He slid them out then back in quickly"Yer enjoyin' this right? I hope ya are."

He sure was. The feel of her throbbing around both of his fingers made him want to be inside her again. That thought along with her moaning made him even harder. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She tasted better than he remembered. He held her hips in place and felt her cum against his lips. He grinned and licked away every drop.

"Hmmm. I..I..need you,"she whispered.

"Really?" He moved so that his knees were on each side of her, and he rub the head of his cock against her clit."What do ya want? Tell me now."

"Fuck...me dammit."

"I kinda like seein' ya like this, but if ya insist."

He lifted her legs to let them wrap around his hips. Victor slid inside as softly as possible. He rocked his hips against hers and felt her legs squeeze his waist. Lorette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back hard before feeling her nip at his neck and run her hands over his back.

"Damn I missed this,"she said against his skin.

Victor chuckled but couldn't disagree with her. He pulled out of her and began thrusting in and out at a mesmerizing pace. Soon, she matched his pace and rocked her hips against his. His pace was gentle but terribly erotic. His body pressed against hers, and he kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulders.

He eventually felt his resolve crumble and speed up his thrusts. Lorette felt herself on the edge and meet each thrust.

"Harder!"she whispered in his ear."Please...I'm so close."

Never one to deny her, Victor plunged home, and Lorette felt the familiar wave of bliss.

"VICTOR!"

The sound of his name on her lips as she came was music to his ears. With the last of her energy, she clamped down around him. That was it for him. He buried himself inside herself and released his seed with a roar.

"LORETTE!"

Both were breathing heavily for a moment, enjoying their scents combined in the air around them. After coming down from his high, Victor slid out of her and collapsed by her side on his back with one arm thrown over her. She moved his arm so that it rested around her shoulders and snuggled up to him.

"If we keep this up, we'll end up with another kid,"she said placing her hand on his chest."The last thing the world needs is another mini you."

He chuckled and rolled over to kiss her. She had a point. The last thing he wanted was for her to go through another rocky birth. She'd managed to bounce back to him once, but he didn't want to push his luck and put her on the line like that again. He'd probably loose his mind without her.

"Yer right. Plus I don't think I could take hearin' that ya died on me givin' birth."

"I know, but I'd do it again in heartbeat after seeing CJ for the first time."

Victor smiled at her, and it lit up his face. Lorette knew that he rarely genuinely smiled, but when he did, it made her love him even more. She caressed his chest softly, electing a soft purr from him. His body was still on edge from the orgasm, and he felt her hands drift lower than just his chest

Before either realized, it they were making love again. After their fourth bout, their stomachs broke them apart. Lunch followed by a cry from CJ kept them up and apart, but the renewed connection between them was evident to both. Then, when night came, Lorette curled against his chest happily thinking of the day's events.

* * *

><p>There are somethings Victor hated about being a father. Hearing his 1 year old daughter cry in the middle of the night was one them. He looked over and saw Lorette still asleep. She'd been answering these nightly cries by herself for the past few nights. She stirred and began to get up, but he stopped her.<p>

"I'll get 'er. Ya need ta sleep fer once."

She smiled at him and got back in bed. She was asleep by the time he left the room. Victor got into the room and fanned his nose. He knew exactly what was wrong and was beginning to regret doing this. He picked up CJ and took her to the small changing table. She'd stopped crying and was staring up at him. He held his breath and opened the diaper.

"Jesus cub. What did ya eat?"

She smiled at him and kicked her legs. He chuckled and changed her quickly. Victor went to put her back in her crib, but she began to cry. He pulled her back, and she stopped. The process repeated itself when he tried again. He sighed, then an idea came. He carried CJ back to his and Lorette's room. He got into bed carefully and placed CJ between them. Lorette awoke again and noticed their sleeping child between them. She kissed her on the forehead and curled next to her before going back to sleep.

Victor watched both of his girls sleep for a while. CJ was starting to look more and more like her mother each day, and they were both beautiful. A feeling of dread came over him at the thought of her dating in the years to come. That was a long ways away, though. He was going to enjoy raising her as much as he could. He moved onto his side and feel asleep with his arm draped over both of them, smiling at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! The lion looks like you after you eat."<p>

Lorette chuckled at the look on Victor's face. She'd convinced him to take CJ to the zoo. The lion in question did remind her of Victor and was currently on it back half asleep. The large feline yawned loudly revealing its large fangs much like Victor often did. Victor didn't take any offense to her statement and was secretly grinning to himself. Even from their high position, he could still smell the scents from the predators bellow. As if on cue, a lioness stalked into view and sat beside the near asleep male. He lifted his head and licked her ear to acknowledge her before dropping it again.

"Yes it does cub,"he said looking at Lorette knowingly with CJ firmly on his shoulders."It probably just had nice, wet, juicy,...steak."He said the last part slowly when Lorette placed her hand on his back.

"Your father look like a lion, but he's more of a tiger. You know why?"

"Why Mommy?

"Because they're both bigger with bad tempers and love to eat."

Christina giggled.

"They also 'ave been know ta be man-eaters and very dominant,"mumbled Victor with grin.

"What did you say, Daddy?"

"Nothin', cub. Wanna go see the tigers that yer mom thinks I act like?"

"Yeah!"

They ended seeing most of the animals at the zoo and eating there. CJ tired herself out and fell asleep clutching a stuffed jaguar that she picked out as a souvenir.

* * *

><p>Victor growled at the sound of the phone ringing. He knew that Lori was gone and that he needed to answer it.<p>

"What?"he half snarled.

"Is this the Creed residence?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Alden Primary School. There has been an incident between your daughter and a boy here. We need you to come speak with the principal and pick her up."

Christina was only 8, and this was her first day of 2nd grade. She was in trouble already? Victor sighed and told her that he was on his way. He got dressed and left a note for Lorette. He arrived at the school and followed his nose to the principal's office. He walked in and saw CJ sitting on a wooden bench.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey cub. What did ya do?"He asked her taking a seat beside her.

"Well sir-"Mrs. Pearson started.

Victor held up one finger."I asked 'er what she did, not ya. Out wit' it CJ."

"A boy in class kept bothering me. He pulled my hair and got mad when I beat him in a race, so I hit him. We started fighting, and I think I gave him a black eye."

Victor crossed his arms and grunted. _Not bad_"Why didn't ya tell anyone that he was botherin' ya?"

"I did, but none of the teachers did anything."

"Go in the hallway and wait fer me. I gotta speak ta yer principal in private then I takin' ya home."

"Okay Daddy."

"Mr. Creed, you must understand that we do not condone this kind of behavior-"

"I understand that. What I don't is why lecturin' me on how ta raise me kid. She'll be dealt wit' when we get home."

"I should hope so, but after this incident, both the boy and Christina are suspended for a week."

That was all he needed to hear. Victor left the office without another word and lead CJ to the truck. She got in the backseat, and he spoke.

"Ya know yer mom ain't gonna be happy."

"I know, but I hit him like _she _showed me. My hand hurts, but at least I didn't cry like Sammy did. Can I have ice cream for being good?"

Victor couldn't help but smile. His baby girl was a scrapper already.

"Yeah, cub ya can. Just don't tell yer mom."

"I won't Daddy."

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Cold. That was all he felt. The itchy wool blanket did nothing to shield him from the cold and damp basement. The boy shuddered again but stopped suddenly. _

_Footsteps. _He_ was coming._

_The boy looked at his hands and ran his tongue over his teeth. The nails had grown sharp again and so had the fangs. The door was thrown open, and the stench of alcohol fill his nostrils. He stared at his captor and was lifted of the ground by his hair._

"_You can't be good can you boy? I'm gonna fix that. I gonna fix you!"_

_Pliers that had rusted long ago were latched onto his teeth. The pulling began, but the boy did nothing. Crying or struggling would make it worse. He felt the tooth tear a bit before.._

_Pain_

_Blood_

_Kill_

_Kill!_

_KILL!_

Victor woke screaming. Lorette rolled back a bit to avoid his claws but hugged him around the waist. The gentle contact along with her empathy would calm him down like always. She heard and felt his heart slow down and gently pulled him back down. He sighed and let her scent calm him down. She rubbed his chest and kissed cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

They didn't speak. They never did. Both had nightmares, but his were often worse than hers. After his, all he wanted to do was put it behind him and go back to sleep. Lorette understood that and respected his wishes, and he was thankful that she was there by his side. He knew how violent he got. Victor put that out of his mind and concentrated on the gentle caress she was giving him. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Victor grinned to himself as he walked into his home. He'd retired from the assassin business while raising CJ but spent his free time at the local gym. It beat sitting around all day, and he loved getting to beating up on guys in the boxing ring. Now, he'd had his fill of that and could relax. Especially since both Lorette and Christina were gone for the day. He went upstairs to change and shower quickly before coming back downstairs and collapsed on the couch and turning the TV on.<p>

Half way through the game, Victor's ears twitched. He sat up and heard a thump. Someone was on the roof. He swiftly moved to the wall beside the window. He didn't need to peer around the edge to tell that whoever it was had landed on the ground outside. The intruder picked the window open and jumped through. Victor put the intruder in a headlock and jammed his elbow directly onto his temple. The man went unconscious, and Victor threw him over his shoulder. He carried the man down the the basement and shackled him to the wall. He studied to man, and his eyes widened. He then locked the basement door from the outside and called Lorette.

"Hey Dad."

"Cub where's yer mom?"

"She left her purse with me while she want to the restroom."

"Go get 'er. Hurry!"

"Victor what is it? You terrified CJ,"said Lorette.

"Someone tried ta break in. I got 'im locked in the basement. They're back."

"Fuck!"

"Look jus' get home, and we can figure out the rest."

"What do we tell her?"

"That's another reason fer ya ta get home. We can tell 'er tagether."

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Christina flew into her father's arms. The two sat her down and explained how they met and what they did up until she was born.<p>

"My parents are assassins? I suppose it could be worse,"CJ said as she lay along the couch. Her head rested in her mother's lap, and on her lap rested Lucy, her pet black Bombay cat. Victor sat holding Lorette looking at them both."It explains why you taught me how to fight so early."

"We figured you were going to have claws, and you'd need to know how to use them,"her mother replied."I surprised you're taking the so well."

"Does that mean I'm mature enough to learn how to fire a gun?"

"Don't push it cub,"growled her father.

"Come on dad. You taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow when I was 10."

"We'll think about it, dear,"said Lorette."For now, what do we do with our little intruder?"

"Interrogation?"asked CJ. Both of her parents looked down at her."What?"

"That's not a bad idea cub. It happens to be my area of expertise,"said Victor getting up.

"Can I watch?"

Victor looked down at her. Even though she was only 15 now, Christina was extremely proud. She'd do something just because you said she couldn't. That was something she got from them both. That along with her fiery temper made her hell to deal with when she got angry, but she was a good kid. She'd likely sit outside the door and listen anyway.

"Alright."

"Vic!"

"She'll be fine Lori. As long as she keep 'er mouth shut and jus' watches. Right CJ?"

"Right,"she said standing up beside her father. Lucy hissed and hopped onto Lorette's lap.

Lorette then noticed how similar they were when they grinned like that. Christina's height and blonde hair coupled with her personality made her a lot like Victor. Lorette wasn't sure whether to be happy or worried about her daughter because of that.

"Fine. Just don't bring the blood upstairs."

Victor leaned down and kissed her. "Yes dear."

* * *

><p>"I know who ya are,"said Victor"and what yer after. The question is why."<p>

Victor sat backwards in a chair facing his prisoner with CJ sitting further away the same way. It was dark, and only he could see her. The only light came from the small window above the man. He heard the man begin to mutter and realized the he was praying. Victor slapped him then jabbed a knife into his leg. He wanted to use his claws, but he need information first. Knives also went deeper. He let the man scream and watched him calm down before yanking it out just as hard, inflicting more pain. The entire knife blade was covered in blood, and it leaked onto the brick floor from his leg. Even though he hated basements, this one did have its uses.

"Now yer gonna answer my question, or I'll do it again. What is yer name?"

"My name is Joseph, and I am a child of God. He will-"

Victor shoved the blade into his other leg."I asked fer yer name, not all o' that shit. I want one answer ta each question. That's it. Got it?"

Joseph whimpered and nodded. Victor let the knife remain in his leg."Good boy. Yer a member o' the Church o' Humanity, right?"

Joseph nodded again without looking up. He was breathing hard due to the pain.

"Who's leadin' ya? Stryker's dead."

CJ leaned forward now. Her parents had told her about Stryker and Graydon earlier. She'd watched her father work and was shocked. He'd always been a good dad around her, and he did his best not to lose his temper. The man in the chair was nothing like the father she knew. She knew that she should be sick but part of her felt as if she should have been taking notes. She was unconsciously noting where her father applied pain to and how much.

Across the room, Joseph looked up at his tormenter. He could vaguely make out the man's face. He looked higher and gasped. The eyes staring back at him were pitch black. He then saw the shine of two fangs hanging from his lips. Christina was right. This wasn't the father she knew. This was Sabertooth.

* * *

><p>After a while, Joseph had given up all the information he had. Matthew Risman was Stryker's right hand man for his death. Risman had set up the Church of Humanity as a legit church. The things they did in the past were now handled by the Purifiers. Risman was also an elite sniper with a wife and daughter.<p>

With this knowledge gained, Victor ended Joseph's life quickly. A simple slash across his throat put the Purifier out of his misery. Victor removed the four knives he'd left in each of is limbs and undid the shackles. He placed the body along the floor. The basement had a slanted floor in that spot. It would easily drain the blood away.

"Ya didn't throw up. I'm surprised an' impressed,"he said cleaning his knives and hands.

"Thanks. It's just as graphic as the horror movies we watch. Though I could do without the smell,"said CJ turning on the light.

Victor chuckled."Ya get used ta it. Hopefully, ya won't 'ave ta, but most assassins do."

Christina leaned forward in the chair so that it balanced on its two back legs. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it? Assassinations I mean."

Victor stopped cleaning his knives. This was his first time being a father, but Victor knew that it was wrong to lie to your children. Sometimes, however, you had to. That was was the reason he was going to lie if she asked about anything sex related before the age of 20. Lorette would have to deal with it if it came before. However, he knew he couldn't lie know. He looked CJ dead in the eyes, and her chair legs landed on the floor with a thump.

"I did it 'cause I enjoyed it. I've always been a killer. I was younger than ya when I killed a person fer the first time, and I ain't exactly sure how many I've killed in total. I don't really care either. It's an animal urge that I can barely ignore sometimes."

"So why'd you settle down with Mom?"

"'Cause she was the same as me. Hers ain't as bad though. She didn't start 'til we met. She'd 'ave a pretty normal life if it weren't fer me. I knew that the day we finally got tagether, but I also knew that I was ta selfish ta let anyone else 'ave 'er. So, we stuck tagether, an' ya know the rest. I've always enjoyed killin', an' I'll probably enjoy it 'til the day I die. Whenever it comes, that is."

"So...will I end up like you and Mom?"

"I really hope not, but ya could. Or ya could end up like yer Uncle Jimmy. He's still tryin' ta figure out the who from the what. Me, yer mom, an' yer Uncle Kyle know. Ya an' Gale are gonna 'ave ta make a choice how ya wanna live. I'll support ya either way."

CJ watched her father rise and thought about Gale. He'd been her best friend even though he was a year younger than her. Birdy and Kyle had settled down in Seattle years ago, but they came to visit with Gale when they could. She, Gale, and Julia, Josh and Rena's daughter, still kept in touch. She knew that Julia could control water even though both of her parents were human, but Gale had never been weird except for his ears. They pointed upwards like a cat's, but most people thought that he'd gotten it from his father.

Victor walked up the stairs to the door of the basement to leave and let his daughter think. Hopefully, she'd listen to him. She was growing up, and their was nothing he could do about it. He bit back a smirk. The world was in for one hell of a surprise when she did.

_**FIN**_


End file.
